


Look At My Galaxies

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, M/M, Stargazing, observatories, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: “You never see the stars here,” Luffy said.Law let out a puff of smoke. “It just rained. It’s cloudy.”Law takes Luffy to a planetarium.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Look At My Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to day 3, "Stargazing"
> 
> since i already did something similar for 10 days of lawlu 2017, to be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022627) i thought i'd give it a little different spin this time. enjoy!

Law had never taken Luffy for someone who would miss emptiness.

They were sitting on the tiny balcony of the apartment Luffy shared with Zoro and Nami. Law had taken up residence on their single garden chair, feet up on the rickety construct that they called a table, cigarette between his lips, while Luffy sat perched on the railing with a can of ice tea dangling from his hand, both always in danger of falling five stories down onto wet asphalt.

“You never see the stars here,” Luffy said.

Law let out a puff of smoke. “It just rained. It’s cloudy.”

“Even when there’s no clouds. You see the moon, and the north star sometimes when it’s really clear, or like… Mars or some shit. But it’s not like back home.”

“Light pollution,” Law said. “There’s too many buildings and too much artificial light and too much smog.” As if to underline his words, a car passed down on the street, despite the fact that it was almost 2am.

“Well, I miss being able to see the milky way,” Luffy said. He didn’t sound petulant, but almost… wistful – something that never happened.

Law sighed. “There’s planetariums,” he pointed out.

Luffy gave a little hum. “Where you go to learn about stars and the universe and stuff? But don’t you just look through a telescope?”

Law shook his head. “That’s the observatory. Planetariums are those domes where they project the sky onto the ceiling and hold a presentation or play music. We could do both though.” He extinguished the stub of his cigarette in the ashtray.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Luffy grinned.

Law snorted. “Sure.”

They met up the following week. It was a clear day, thankfully, so they would be able to see the stars both through the telescope and later in the planetarium.

Against his earlier jokes, Law  _ had  _ dressed up a little. This only meant he had traded his usual hoodie for a button down and he was wearing his nicer shoes instead of his converse that were starting to disintegrate at the seams, but hey. Anything for Luffy.

Luffy for his part seemed to have brushed his hair, which was honestly more than Law had expected – or needed from him. It was nice, anyway.

They had to hike up a hill to the observatory, and Law quickly regretted his choices. Between the cigarettes and the long hours at the hospital his body was sorely lacking for workouts, and he could feel it now. Luffy on the other hand seemed as happy as ever, skipping ahead a few steps, until finally noticing Law’s plight and taking his hand to start half-dragging him.

It was pretty though. Fall was in full swing and the sun danced across the multi-colored leaves.

Finally they made it to the observatory and Law walked up to the counter to buy them two tickets.

“There’s two showings in an hour,” the lady at the counter said. “One tells you about the outer reaches of the milky way and the other is kind of special, it’s a very colorful showing of the Universe set to music by this band–”

Law grimaced, not even bothering to continue listening to her. He had been to one of those before, maybe a decade back, and it really didn’t have a lot to do with stars and space. Had made him motion sick, too.

“We’d like the first one,” he said politely before Luffy could open his mouth.

“Perfect,” she smiled.

“I’ll pay,” Law said, already pulling out his wallet.

Luffy grinned at him. “Thanks! So it really is a date, huh?”

“I buy you food all the time,” Law said drily, but a smile was playing around his lips. Luffy’s definition of dates was loose, and he himself didn’t really care that much. For a long time he had been too busy for relationships, only associating with hospital staff and other residents, until Luffy had barged into his life, demanded his attention and not taken no for an answer. And Law was better off for it.

He paid for their admission to the observatory tour as well, since there was time before the planetarium shows and Luffy had said he wanted to see the real stars, not just projections.

They had to go up to the peak of the hill to reach the tour and the big telescope, but by then Law had recovered enough to not get out of breath again.

It was pretty empty since it was a Monday before noon. The perks of night shifts on weekends – for both of them – were that they could get days off during the week. With almost no other people there they didn’t have to wait long to be able to peek through the telescope, and their turns were longer, meaning they could look at space to their hearts’ content.

“Holy shit, the moon is so big,” Luffy said. Law suppressed a smile. Of course it was, compared to only seeing it with the naked eye.

The telescope was adjusted again. “That’s Mars,” the attendant said.

“It does look like a place where you could grow potatoes,” Luffy mumbled, and Law had to suppress a chuckle. Of course the first thing Luffy thought about would be The Martian.

“Unfortunately we’re still a far way from that,” was the reply, making Luffy sigh. “But the hope is to have people walk on Mars by 2040.”

“That’s so long,” Luffy groaned.

“It is.”

They moved on to the other planets of the solar system, even looking at some of Jupiter’s moon, which Law was particularly fond of.

After their half hour with the telescope was over they walked a short way back down the hill to the planetarium that they had passed earlier. The showing was about to start, so they were let into the domed cinema.

They settled into the chairs that tipped back as they sat down. It wasn’t fully dark in the room yet, but the lights were dimmed already, the rows of seats only illuminated by a thin strip of LEDs at the bottom of the dome.

Luffy huddled close to Law. “This feels cozy,” he said.

Law chuckled. “It does,” he agreed. “Not like a cinema at all, hm?”

“I kind of miss the snacks,” Luffy said. 

“Well, you’d get everything dirty, and the equipment is right there,” Law nodded towards the center of the room. “Plus the audio isn’t as loud, so you’d disturb everyone with your crunchy foods.”

“Killjoy,” Luffy pouted.

Law grinned. “Realist,” he corrected. He just knew Luffy too well.

A few other people entered, and Law recognized some of them from the tour, but again it stayed relatively empty. 

Finally the heavy doors were shut and the lights went down entirely.

“Welcome,” the attendant said as blue and purple colors bloomed on the dome. “Today I will take you on a journey.” Law tried not to laugh. “I see that there’s no school group in here today, which means it won’t matter if I say fuck at some point. Because I will. Because space is fucking great.”

“I like them,” Luffy said. Law only nodded.

“Alright, let’s get going then.”

The next hour consisted of this very entertaining person taking them through facts and images of the solar system, and then beyond that. Law took in the swirling colors morphing into darkness and silver as they moved on to talk about the moon.

“This is new, by the way. There’s fucking water on the bright side of the moon. It’s extremely exciting.”

Law had heard about it on the news. It really was amazing how science was universally the same over so many fields: You could study something for decades, millennia even, and still find new things about it.

“Did they just call Venus ugly?” Luffy whispered a few minutes later. 

Law nodded, frowning. “That’s so unnecessary. Why apply beauty standards to planets? Earth has volcanoes too. Just because a planet doesn’t support life forms like us doesn’t make it ugly. Not everything is for us.” He was getting a little heated, and closed his mouth with a click, drawing in a deep breath through his mouth. There was no need to disturb the other people in the audience who were blissfully unaware of this blunder.

Luffy put a hand on Law’s arm. “It’s okay, he said he loves her anyway.”

Law scoffed, low in his throat. People could be so weird.

Thankfully they had moved on to Mars, which Law already knew almost everything about, so he tuned out the narration and just focused on the animations above him.

Finally they moved on from the solar system, going deeper into space, and looking at some nebulae.

“This is the crab nebula, named so because in its first drawn rendition it resembled a crab.”

“I see it,” Luffy said, very seriously. Law tried not to laugh.

Thankfully the rest of the showing went fine, the narrator being back to their charming self beyond the upsetting moment with Venus.

The last few minutes of the projection were a look at the sky of the night before, serene and dark, a thousand gently blinking lights, and Law felt himself relax. This was what Luffy had talked about – seeing the stars with no light pollution or city dust in between. This was what Luffy had grown up with.

“It’s beautiful,” Luffy whispered, breathless, clearly in awe.

Law took his hand.

Stepping back out into the sunny day after it was over was odd, it felt akin to leaving a movie theater when it was still light out. They walked down the hill, Luffy’s stomach grumbling and Law already knowing he’d pay for a meal at their favorite burger place later.

“I wish I could go to space,” Luffy said after a moment.

Law opened his mouth to say that it was too late, that if he was serious about this, he would have had to start studying for it years ago. But what came out was: “Maybe one day.”

It had been over fifty years since mankind first set foot on the moon, and what did they have to show for it? Not much. Yes, advancements had been great, but as a little kid, Law had always wondered when they would finally send proper ferries up into space. He had wanted to see the moon, and Mars, and the rings of Saturn himself. But as he grew, that wish had faded into frustration. But not for Luffy, of course.

Because two things were certain: Luffy didn’t care about the odds, and no one knew what the future held.

For now, Law would find them a place to watch the night sky somewhere out in the country. Maybe in Luffy’s hometown.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
